1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof and, more particularly, to a roof for useful for collection of solar energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roof for the collection of solar energy, in which a heating medium sealed in a transparent roof sheet is heated by means of solar energy to make use of the resultant heat, and a roof in which a solar energy collector made of amorphous silicon or crystalline silicon is mounted on the back surface of a transparent roof sheet, are well known.
However, since each of these conventional roofs is complicated in structure, and includes a large number of members, construction of such conventional roofs is troublesome, and further the operation of adjusting the error in dimension of a roof when produced is troublesome, so that it has been impossible to provide a roof with a large-scale roof surface for collection of solar energy.